The Rant
by Long Fangs
Summary: How long will it take for Kaiba to realizes Serenity loves him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh!

Fangs: hey! Hey! How's everybody? I haven't wrote anything in a long long time…

I think I'm going to have to reread what I have written to continue my other stories… ugh… have commitment issues…--'

Well this is a drabble or was it dripple…or dibble… I don't know what it was called… sakurelle told me to do one….

This comes from my own love life in my mind…

This is called:

The Rant

Serenity sat on a high stool by the window of the Starbucks on Park and Preston. In her white hands she held a medium sized cup of her usual strawberry frappuccino. She was wearing white jeans and a pink spaghetti strap with sakura flowers printed on it. She had her hair up in simple pigtails with pink ribbons that dangled with her hair. She stared out the glass window waiting for Seto to come. He had told her over the phone that he needed to tell her some thing very important, something that could change their relationship.

_Maybe he's finally going to ask me out!_ For years they have only been friends. Exactly five years. No more, no less. Each day she felt that they were getting closer. Form the first time she said "hey" to him on AIM (it took him about 15 minutes to reply) to now. She had been working long and hard to make sure that their relationship was either getting closer or staying the way it was. She could not afford being father away from him. About two weeks ago he had finally given her his cell phone number. That day was the happiest day of her life. So, for two weeks now she has been calling him every day. Even though their conversations went like: hey what's up? -Good, you? -I'm great- where are u? -(Place)-cool-how's it going- hey I gatta go I'll call you later okayclick. She would wait till she fell sleep for his phone call back. When she would wake up she would check her phone for missed calls. They were all from her older brother, Joey.

Serenity watched as a limo pulled up and Seto walked out. His mane flapped in the wind as he hurried in.

"Hey," she said as he sat down across from her, "so what his news you've been wanted to tell me."

"To put it in simple words I'm moving up north to New Jersey and," He stopped as he smiled at her, " you know that Mokuba has friend here that he doesn't want to move. So I was thinking that you could be his nanny and take care of him. Of course you will get paid. How's 500,000 per year sound? Please agree you're the only person I trust my brother with."

Serenity's eyes began to twitch as her delicate fingers rapped on the side of her plastic cup. Kaiba looked at her oddly waiting for a reply. Serenity looked down and popped her neck and looked up.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STUPID LOSER! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THIS CLOSE TO YOU! FOR GOODNESS SAKES! HAVEN'T YOU REALIZED THAT I CAM MADDLY IN LOVE WITH YOU? WHAT AM I TO SUTTLE FOR YOU? IS CALLING EVERY NIGHT AND AIMING EVERY DAY NOT ENOUGH AS A SIGNAL? ARE YOU BLIND? DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN? I CAN'T BEALIVE IT! EVEN MOKUBA KNOWS THAT I LOVE YOU! I AM EVEN ON A DIET TO LOSE WEIGHT FOR YOU SO I CAN BE PRETTY FOR YOU. NOW I WANT TO KILL MYSELF FOR LIKING SUCH A BLUNT MINDED PERSON! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE I PLANNED OUR FUTURE TOGETHER ALREADY! OUR KID, HOME, CARS, HONEYMOON! ALL THAT EFFORT DOWN THE DRAIN! I CANNOT BEALIVE THIS IS HAPPENING! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE BY EATING CHOCOLATE! SO MUCH CHOCOLATE THAT I AM GOING TO BE 300 HUNDRED POUND AND WHEN YOU COME BACK I'LL BE TO FAT AND YOUR NOT GOING TO LIKE ME OR EVEN WANNA LOOK AT ME AND I'LL REALLY TRY TO KILL MYSLEF BY DRIVING OFF A DOCK AND DROWN! BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I'LL BE TO FAT TO FIT IN THE CAR AND I'LL BE STUCK THERE SITTING ONE BUTT CHEEK ON THE SEAT AND THE OTHER HANGING AND I'M GOING TO BE CRY TILL I STARVE TO DEATH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kaiba looked at her dumbfounded. "Do you want some ice cream?" He asked Serenity not knowing what he ranted.

"You know what, I have to get home," Serenity ran out side.

"What about the offer?" Kaiba shouted to her.

"Shut Up!" Serenity got into her care and drove away.

Kaiba Called his limo driver to come. _I'll call her later about it…_ When the limo pulled up he stepped one foot into the limo, _Wait she likes me?_

DER END


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh

2 update… this maybe the lat one…maybe…:

Serenity sat near the window of her health summer school classroom. Her eyes fought with sleep like the wars between Athens and Sparta. Both driven by strong desire. She sat chewing on the cap of her blue pen in deep thought. She thought of Kaiba how it could have been, would have been, should have been, and in the end she knew it was never to be. She sighed as her teacher handed out more work sheets and watched the second hand tick as it is dying slowly. For the minutes or two the clock seemed to be frozen. The ice age of time had pushed her the last nomad of sanity into daydreaming. Some how her dreams weren't the same. They had the colors sucked out of them and were never to return. She became restless as she tried to focus on her work, but the dissatisfaction of her empty desire left her feeling uneasy. Everything felt gray and dull.

She lowered her head upon her crossed arms and sighed. _I can't believe this is happening to me. I thought my whole life was going to be with Kaiba. Now I wonder if he ever really listened to me when I talked to him…_she let out another deep sigh. Barely concentrating on her work. After a few minutes of trying to be a good student she gave up and feel into a deep sleep. In her mind out little heart broken friend dreamed about her life with Kaiba. They were both a few years older with a new house by the Mediterranean Sea. A little white house on the side of the mountain looking over the other few villas and the sea. Serenity was sitting on the balcony drinking the morning juice. She had her new baby son in her lap giggling at her. Kaiba was just waking up and came to her and gave her a morning kiss. They smiled at each other and he went to get ready for the day. She rocked her new born in light blue sheets in her arms. She looked at her son and reminded herself of how much he looked like his father. In the background the piano played soothing music. She was just about to have another drink when her child said, " Ms. Wheeler please wake up!"

Serenity woke up with a sudden jerk. Her health teacher looked at her with disappointment. She wiped her face to remove all drool stains. She sat for the rest of the class taking notes and trying to remember Kaiba's morning kiss.

When she finally got home Serenity sat for an hour staring at her cell phone.

Kaiba sat in his office trying to calculate why Serenity freaked out yesterday. He sat in front of his laptop trying to remember what she yelled yesterday. He had concluded that she didn't like him. It was probably his ears. Finally he decided to call her. He took hid cell phone and dialed her number.

The phone rang as Kaiba's number showed up. Serenity squealed. Not with delight, but with nervousness. If only he had called her before this disaster. She looked at the number and then the phone plug. She pulled the plug.

Kaiba sat waiting for her or the answering machine, but nothing happened. He thought he had the wrong number and tried to call again. This time some voice-recorded lady told him that the number had been disconnected.

More later… I think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

The update after the last one…lol

I'm trying out a new tone… tell me if it is the same, better, or go back to the other one…

Called: things to do

Kaiba sat in his black leather chair thinking. Kaiba was a thinking man, he was always thinking. He though about the speech he was going to give when the movers came late, he thought about the weather up north this time of the year, he thought about how he was going to tell Mokuba that he had to move with Kaiba, and he thought about lunch. Not once did he think about Serenity.

Serenity sat on the edge of her bed staring at her, now on, cell phone. She stared at it till her head was exploding with pain. Perhaps she was trying to move it with her thoughts. In her head the words '500,000' played in her head like a broken record.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she shrilled on the top pf her lungs like a dying Heron, "WHAT DOES HE THINK I AM! SOME CHEAP/EXPENSIVE YEAR ROUND BABY SISITER! I HAVE A LIFE TOO! I NEED TO GO OUT AND FIND MYSELF SOMEONE WHO CAN MAKE ME HAPPY! ACCTUALLY NOT MAKE AN EFFORT TO UNDERSTAND RANDOMN SHI THAT A BUSINESS MAN TALKS ABOUT! FORGET THAT OVER SKINNY YOUNGER BILL GATES AND MOVE ON!"

Serenity heard pans and pots drop down stairs. "Serenity what is wrong! What happened! Was it a kidnapper?"

"Hold on Serenity! I'm coming! Big brothers going to save you from that kidnapper!" Joey ran into the room with a ball, bat, and mitt.

"No, I am fine. INFACT! I'm better than fine!" Serenity jumped off her bed and went to dinner.

"Joey, What's the ball and mitt for?" Serenity's mother asked her son.

"Easy, I'll shove the ball into the persons mouth and if he spits it out I can catch it and shove it back in." (This is probably the smartest thing he's thought of)

Serenity sat in the school courtyard eating her colorful lunch. The sun was in the middle of a clear blue sky and a light breeze blew every now and then.

"Serenity, I think you did a job in deciding that you were going to forget about the creep!" her friends told her.

"yeah," she sighed and took a bite of her lunch.

"OH!OHOH! YOU CAN GO OUT WITH MY COUSIN! YOU'LL REALLY LIKE! HE'S LIKE SUPER COOL! AND LIKE ANYGIRL WOULD WANT TO BE HIS GIRL FRIEND! LUCKY YOU I'LL CALL HIM!" Serenity's best friend Maki Devlin screamed with excitement and ran off to call her cousin. Maki had shown a picture of Serenity to her cousin and he was very interested in meeting her.(also he begged her to set them up, he bribed her with stuffed animals too. Shhhh it's a secret)

"um…should I be scared?"

"depends"

"depends on what"

"which cousin"

ulp

Maki's room smelled of Gucci and very expensive make up. Her bed was deep

Crimson adorned with silk sheets and pillows, all lined with gold lace. Her furniture was all made of red wood. Her walk in closet was filled with clothes, shoes, and purses. She had enough purses to have a different one everyday in a year. Serenity picked through Makis' closet trying to find a perfect out fit, something original. Not being a natural harajuku, it took her quite some time. After a few hours she found a light teal lacoste shirt and a khaki lacoste skirt. To match her out fit Maki found a pair of white cole haan ballerina slipper shoes.

The door bell rang at exactly 7:08 P.M.

Dun dun dun! Wait till next updatei!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh**

Um… this is like the 3rd or 4th post…. Eh…I didn't think I'd get this far… I can't remember what I wrote last time… I'll have to read the last chapter.

(After reading the last post)

Oh! I remember what I am supposed to do! Lol hahaha plz don't kill me!

Ding dong the doorbell rang echoing throughout the large house. Maki smiled at Serenity.

"How do I look?" asked Maki turn to her friend.

"You look fine! Don't you forget I did your make up!" Maki slapped serenity on the back and skipped down stairs, "don't come down till I tell you to!"

Serenity waited. She heard voices down stairs. _His voice sounds nice and cool. Maybe this will work out after fall. Besides, I love guys who are super cool. _

"Serenity! Come down now" Maki sang as Serenity came down stairs. Serenity looked at the guy in front of her. He wore a nice blue with white stripes dress shirt and slightly faded jeans (mainly at the knees). His black hair was pulled up in a ponytail. His hair shined green in the fluorescent lighting. _Gosh I despise fluorescent lighting… make me feel like a moth. _Serenity and the boy thought together. He looked at her and smiled. _Wow she's really beautiful like an angel…_he thought to himself. His eyes scanned her as she walked down the stairs and walked closer to him. Serenity looked at him. He was very handsome and she blushed a little bit. The boy saw that she had blushed and he blushed himself. She saw him blush and she blushed harder till both of their faces where beat red. Maki smiled to herself. _A job well done. _  
"Okay, Serenity, this is my cousin Duke Devlin and Duke this is Serenity."

"Hey nice to meet you," Duke took her hand and shook it. Serenity blushed _wow he's to hot _she said to her self as she looked down at the floor to mask her red face. Maki looked at the couple and smiled _I knew they would make a cute couple, and in a few days she's be saying who's Kaiba? _

Kaiba sat in his armchair in his living room thinking (again). He was thoroughly upset after his big argument or adult and child disagreement with Mokuba. Mokuba made it clear that he didn't want to move up north. He was also upset that Serenity wasn't picking up her cell. He really needed her agree to look after Mokuba. He had called many times in the past hour. Kaiba took his phone and tried calling her again.

Maki went up stair to her room after the couple had left for a movie. When she walked into her room Serentiy's cell phone was flashing and vibrating. She picked up Serenity's phone and looked at the screen.

KAIBA CELL

The phone screen read. Then the vibrating and flashing ended. Maki opened up Serenuty's phone to input Duke's phone number. The screen read:

62 MISSED CALLS

Maki looked under calls missed.

2 MISSED CALLS FROM MAKI

60 MISSED CALLS FROM KAIBA CELL

Maki smiled to her self and went on inputting Duke's number in Serenity's cell phone.

Kaiba looked at his brother's XBOX _it looks old, I should get him a new one and a few more games…_ Kaiba got into his car and drove the BOMNO's toy store.

Serenity and Duke got out of his blue BMW. Parked next to the BOMNO's Toy Store and headed for the movie theater.

More later )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh…..

Chapter from where ever I left off….

Serenity and Duke walked to the movies theater. The theater was a bit old with new neon lights that shined bright in the clear night. The moon was out and the stars shined. Duke looked at serenity and then at her hand. He wanted to hold her hand in his, but he thought it was improper to hold hands on the first date. Serenity looked at the movie posters on the wall. There were so many new movies to see and she wanted to see them all.

"hello, welcome to the Bright Star movies. How may I help you?"

"well… Serenity have you chosen what movie you wanted to see?" Duke turned to Serenity with a gorgeous smile. The girl behind the counter sighed as she looked at Duke. 'what a hunk' the girl thought in her mind and she waited for serenity to answer her date.

"I want to see the Da Vinci code," serenity finally answered. All the other movies where good too, but Joey had seen it with Yu-gi and their friends before and said it was good.

"well I guess it's so tickets for the Da Vinci Code." The girls handed the couple their tickets. Serenity walked into the movie theater lobby. The floor was white marble and tropical plants grew in gray and white marble pots. In the middle of the lobby was a red Audi with a sign that said 'Win Win Win your next car' beside it. Duke leaned over and whispered, " my brother owns a Audi like that, but his is blue."

"that's really cool," serenity smiled a fake smile. 'like I really wanted to know that' she said in her mind. Duke lead her to the movie auditorium. During the movie, Duke whispered many things in her ear, annoying her to the point that she wanted to scream at him and walk out. the basic summary:

"did you know that my brother has gone to France 15 times?"

"What! That was sooooo fake!"

"I own my own company"

"that's why I can afford to live on my own."

"my brother is a multimillionaire."

"so am I, but I don't like to brag."

"hey do you want to skiing with me."

"I own a nice cabin up in the rocky mountains."

"also I get a few maid and servants up there with me, just to make the stay better."

"I'm sure you'll like it."

"or we can go swimming on a nice cruise."

"or we can go on my yacht."

"It's one of the biggest in the world."

"only a few people have bigger ones"

"I think this Russian guy owns a bigger one…but I'll build a bigger one."

"mine is cooler… it has it's own duel arena."

"spiffy eh?"

"man this actor is so ugly."

"wasn't he in splash"

"you know, the one with the mermaid?"

"hey do you want more popcorn?"

"hey hey! Don't eat so much popcorn so fast! You'll coke"

"what is that guy shushing about?"

"after the movies I'm going to talk to him."

"hey wanna go to olive garden after the movies?"

"hey serenity are you listening to me?"

a few minutes later, the movie ended. Serenity walked out of the movies theater as fast as she could leaving Duke in the dust.

Serenity walked out of the movie theater and head to the cab stop. 'omg could that guy talk or what? I don't even remember anything from the movie.' she shivered. It was colder than when they got the theater. Also the night was clouding up and it looked like rain was coming. She walked slowly towards the cab stop as she quickly forgot about Duke. She stared at her feet as she walked, she sighed a big sigh. Her date with Duke had gone bad. She had hope that he would have made her forget about her Kaiba drama, but life had curve balls for her.

Duke laughed his way out of the movie theater. All the other people where glaring at him for no apparent reason. 'sheesh what is their problem?' he took his arm and wrapped it around serenity's shoulder. But all his arm did was fall right back to his side. He tried it again. Maybe he didn't reach far enough. This time he got a shoulder. A nice muscular shoulder. 'wow I didn't know she worked out, but uh wow!' he moved his hand a little lower. 'wow that got blubbery real fast.' He started laughing and turned his head to ask her if she wanted to got to dinner. But she wasn't serenity, she was a he, and he was a old man with biker tattoos. The old man blushed at him and batted his eyes at Duke. Duke's face turned pale as the marble floor. 'Where's Serenity!' he looked frantically for her. He caught a glimpse of her hair and ran after her.

Serenity looked at the sky. It was dark and the clouds looked heavy with rain. The deep gray saddened her and she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because of Duke, Kaiba, and the fact that she was really cold. She walked faster and faster till she ran into a person with a very large shopping bag. Toys flew everywhere and the other person fell on their back.

"o my gosh. I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking. Are you okay?" Serenity rushed to help pick up the disarray of video games and consoles. She grabbed the last thing in her reach and reached over to hand it to the person. She looked at the person to apologize

"Kaiba?"

end of this chapie

Comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh….

"Kaiba?" Serenity dropped the item in her hand. "Oh I'm so s-sorry." She stuttered as she picked up the item briskly. Both told at the same time.

'What is she doing here?' Kaiba said to himself. 'Doesn't she know that it's dangerous to be walking a girl walking around at night?'

'Oh my gosh, he must hate. He's so mad that he's not talking to me,' serenity looked away from Kaiba. 'I can't stand his glaring eyes1'

Kaiba looked at Serenity up and down. This was the first time he had seen her in the night. Her skin glowed softly in the street lamplight. He had a sudden urge to touch her, but he thought it was stupid to want something like that. 'I must be really tired' he thought to himself.

"Serenity, have you thought about my offer?" Kaiba finally broke the silence. Serenity shivered. 'Is this all he can say too me? Is this what he will always think of me as?' her heart sank. And she looked into his eyes. 'I have to end this. If I keep on talking to him, I'll never move on.'

"Yes I have. I am sorry Kaiba," Serenity smiled sadly, "I can't. I just don't have time to take care of Mokuba aside from my other responsibilities."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. So will Mokuba. Thank you considering the offer though." Kaiba began walked towards his car, leaving Serenity standing alone in the street.

Duke ran after the Serenity figure, but stopped when she ran into a mysterious guy. He stood watching as they began to talk. ' Does Serenity know that guy?' Duke watched on. 'Why's he giving her that look?' Duke stood waited. As he questioned more and more he felt jealous of who ever that guy was. Finally that guy left and Duke ran to Serenity.

"Hey Serenity! Where were you? I was looking for you?" Duke gave Serenity his best smile. Serenity looked up at him and smiled back. But her best fake smile couldn't hide her sadness.

"What's wrong?" Duke wrapped his arm around her. Serenity didn't care; she was too preoccupied by Kaiba.

Kaiba got into his Aston Martin and drove past Serenity and another guy who was hold her in his arms. 'Who's that guy?' stared the guy down, memorizing his face.

"Nothing is wrong," Serenity smiled, "I'm just hungry."

"Do you want to get some dinner?" Duke asked Serenity.

"Sure."

Taco Bell was the only open restaurant. Duke and Serenity sat and ate their very late dinner. They talked and talked about random things. Serenity really enjoyed herself. This was a side of Duke that she had never seen of Duke. It was quite a pleasant surprise. After Taco Bell he dropped her home.

"Hey Serenity, I get nervous when I meet someone new and I talk a lot. I am sorry if I did that today."

"It's okay I had a good time. C'ya later."

"Really! Cool!" Duke raced away in his car.

'No I meant thanks for the good time.' Serenity sighed and went inside to sleep.

"SoooooOOOooo? How was the date?" Maki cornered Serenity at school in the girls bathroom.

"it was good."

"What do you mean good! Heard you agreed to a second date!"

"no NO! I just said see you later and he sped off."

"Oh, man my cousin is such a loser. I'm so sorry Serenity…gosh I thought you guys would have a great time."

"Oh we did…except for one thing that happened."

"oh my gosh, did he tell you the infected toe nail story?"

"no I met someone."

"Oh really! Who WHO!"

"Kaiba"

"oh…"

"I told him that I couldn't help him… I figured that if I never see him again I'll move on. Ya' know?"

"uh… yeah… that should…um..do it"

"What?"

"I was just thinking… "

"what?"

"that you should tell Kaiba that you liked him when he goes…"

"I already did. Well kind of…"

"you should. It would be closure, like a final end. It sounds like you are running away from him, not closure."

"Maki…uh…What!"

"look Serenity, it's like the scene from Days of lives-"

"Days of what?"

"a drama my mom watches everyday-"

"Oh.."

"anyways this girl was like I can't get through to him. this guy who was the guys she liked. So she was like I'll just never talk to him and forget him. she never forgot him. he forgot her and she was all upset and everything. And then she met his like G-F or wife, but that doesn't matter. And the girl was like I can't believe this, this sucks! And she was all emo and got into drug and crap and then her rich mom was like rehab. This was after she got back from the prison for tax crap. But anyways… sweetie… you need closure."

"you've totally opened my eyes!" Serenity sighed 'not really'

Serenity dropped her backpack on her bedroom bed and feel on her bed. Not even her comfy comforter could comfort her. She sighed and sighed.

"Hey Seren-you okay? Wat'z da matta?" Joey noticed his sister in distress.

"nothing"

"nating? You cain't fool ya bro. Rememba we's connected."

"well… I need closure.."

"clo- what? Is this about the can of tomattas I left open? I swear I wasa goin' ta close it."

"no not that…I'm just tired."

"oh ya should have said so… I would'uv left ya alone. Get some shut eye an' I'll wake ya up in a hour."

"kay thanks Joey"

"no prablum"

'gosh, why am I still hung over on this subject.' Serenity smacked her fore head, turned on some All American Rejects and fell asleep.

Kaiba sat in his living room exhausted. His mind was troubled, but he didn't know why. School was good, he hadn't seen Serenity (which was odd, she use to wait by his locker). Yesterday night was still fresh on his mind. The scene of Serenity and the other guy flashed over and over again in his dreams.

'who was that guy? He looks so familiar…'Kaiba thought to himself.

Comment! (sorry for the many typos)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Wow another new chapter:

The rain feel hard on top of the young mans head and thunder clashed over serenity's head. She was running, soaked by the pouring rain. She ran harder and faster trying to get away from him. she didn't want him to see her crying. Hot tears streamed down her face. His and her feet where splashing. He caught up. Grabbed her hand and he cupped her face in his hand.

"I have loved none other than you!" Kaiba stared into her soul, "if I am to lie to you, I am not a man but a fool."

Serenity cried.

"my love, shed no more tears. For I fear that mine heart can bear it no more," he held her close, "they are daggers to my heart."

Serenity didn't reply

"reply Serenity answer me! Say something! Serenity! Serenity! Serenity!"

"SERENITY!" Maki woke serenity from her dream.

"oh it was only a dream…" serenity rubbed her eyes. She had slept through her last period class. Maki stood above her and smirked.

"you where drooling again" Maki shoved her awake, "come on."

A cool zephyr blew across the street as the sun shined bright in the blue sky. The day was beautiful. Maki and Serenity walked and talked as they passed the neighborhood near the school, the weathered cafés, and people walking home from work. It was Friday and the weekend was here.

"so do you think that you'll see Duke again. You know, for a date?"

"I guess I will give him another try. He was sort of winsome at a few times on the date."

"GREAT. I'll tell him!"

Serenity laughed, maybe he'll be able to make me forget that this all happened." Serenity looked up into the blue sky. they where was blue as one of kaiba's blue eyes white dragon pendent that he wore under his shirt. No WAIT! Serenity shook her head to get kaiba's face out of her mind. But his face moved back into her mind. Now his neck and further down. ACK! Serenity slapped her face.

Duke sat at his office on the phone with Maki.

"so she said that she'll go out with me again?"

"yes Duke what does Y-E-S spell?"

"dude! This is too sweet! Hey I'll call you back."

"bye"

"bye"

Click

Duke pressed speed dial 5.

"Hey bro! I got another date!"

"that's so wonderful!"

"what do you think I should take her out to?"

"maybe a fancy dinner out?"

"great idea! Just what I was thinking!"

"wow you sound so much happier than yesterday.."

"yeah! I'm so excited! This girls been on my mind forever! I can't sleep, eat, shower with out thinking about her!"

"yup your in love. Well I have a business meeting in about 10 minutes. I'll call you later."

"sure, bye!"

"good day little brother"

." Bakura hung up the phone on Duke. He had a very important meeting soon. The meeting with Seto Kaiba, his very good friend, would help both their companies and will allow more people to be able to play duel monsters.

'now that Duke has some one. I have to get Kaiba with someone…maybe that girl he was talking about a few days before.'

Serenity went inside her house and went straight into the kitchen. In the living room Mai Valentine and her brother where 'snuggling'. Actually she was beating him up for being not 'sensitive' enough and he was pushing her aside because the game was on. Serenity shook her head and smirked. In a few minutes both of them would be hugging and will have forgotten that it even happened. Joey had already planned when he was going to propose to Mai. He was going to ask her in the park. He had bought her a ring with a rock so big that Serenity even was surprised. She was so amazed that her big brother was capable of saving that much money. It was quite amazing. Serenity dreamt about their wedding. It would be a faerie tale wedding. Serenity felt all warm and fuzzy inside just thinking about it. She could only wish she was as lucky as Mai. But her future told her that she was going to be a crazy cat lady. She would be old, wizened, and ugly.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK! HOW CAN YOU BE INSENSITVE TO ME! DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE? WHAT AM I A PAIR BOOBS? GOSH YOU KNOW YOU ARE SOOOOO LUCKY TO HAVE ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT SOME GUYS WOULD KILL TO BE WITH ME! AREN'T YOU AT LEAST ALITTLE BIT HAPPY THAT UR WITH ME! DON'T YOU THINK THAT I'M A TAD BIT MORE IMPORTANT THAN A STUPID SOCCAR GAME! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE ME OUT ANYMORE! WHAT HAVE I GONE ALL OLD AND SAGGY FOR YOU! WHY DON'T U GO OUT WITH SOME 13 YEAR OLD! AT LEAST HER BOOBS ARE YONGER RIGHT! " Mai started crying, "you think I'm ugly don't you? Why don't you look at me? Am I fat? Tell me! Don't you know how much effort I put into this body! Are my boobs saggin? What's wrong? Look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

Mai stuck her boobs into Joey's face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MAI! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WATCHING- WOAH! WHAT ARE THOSE DOING IN MY FACE! HEY LOOK HONEY! HEY! GET THEM AWAY! ACK! I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE GAME-HEY I SAID GET THEM OUT OF MY FACE! THEY AREN'T SAGGY KAY! I'M JUST A LITTLE BUSY!"

Mai took a pillow and whacked Joey. Serenity took a bottle of water and went up stairs and did her homework. Then a few hours later Maki called her over to watch a movie. Serenity passed the living room. Mai and Joey where kissing and hugging each other. Serenity smirked and walked out the door.

Comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own YUGIOH

Umm…does anyone know what chapter 3 this is? Sry lol I got brain freeze

ok a new chapie prolly the last b4 the end of this summer..man..that sucks

Maki and Serenity sat on a leather couch and watched the Japanese version of the Ring or Ringu. Serenity held on to Maki for life and Maki held on to Serenity for life. Both stared at the big screen TV with wide eyes and shaking bodies. Just as the little boy jumped out-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

both girls shrilled.

Duke got our of his car. He had just gotten to Maki's house to interrogate her about Serenity. He walked briskly up the doorsteps. The door was unlocked like usual.

"gosh Maki you really need to learn how to use a key" Duke mumbled to himself. The opened the door and he herd.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And he almost peed in his pants as he screamed, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Maki and Serenity almost had a heart attack because someone just busted through the 'locked' front door. They looked at the guy and attacked him with pillows, the ball decorations on the table, and many other items.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH-OW!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"OW! OW! OW!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"MAKI STOP IT! IT'S ME DUKE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH- uh?" both girl dropped their weapons. It was DUKE! They both laughed at Duke as he spat out feathers. He had recently been impaled with a pillow. Duke was about to yell at Maki, but he stopped when he saw Serenity. Serenity was pale and had tears brimming in her eyes. 'oh my gosh I scared her! what do I do?' he went to hug her. Serenity moved away as he tried to hug her. 'oh my gosh I think she's mad at me!' Duke went to try to comfort her.

"serenity are you okay?"

"um…sure."

"serenity forgive me please, I didn't mean to frighten you." Duke tried to look her in the eyes, but she looked past him. Duke hugged her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" serenity screamed. The child popped into the screen. Duke jumped and fell down. Serenity finally looked at duke.

"Duke, what are doing on the floor?"

"um…I was just doing crunches…ha….ha…"

"oh okay! Well if you are interested, you can watch ringu with us." Serenity sat down on the couch and watched the movie. Duke limped off into the kitchen. He had sprained his back, and sat for an hour with a ice pack in the kitchen. Every now and then he would hear shrills of terror. ' Okay, now I know what movies not to watch with her…'

Kaiba packed the last of his possessions. He sighed and looked at his mansion. All the furniture had a white cloth over them. He didn't know when he would come hack to his house, but in the back of his mind he really wanted it to be soon. He had all his clothes packed and secured his data. He sighed and walked off into his jet and flew off. Mokuba watched as the house got smaller and smaller and father and farther from his view. His face was stuck to the window as tears streamed out on to the glass.

Serenity sat depressed. Her face covered with salty tears and she was still sniffling. Kaiba had left two weeks early and didn't even bother to say good-bye. Her heart ached terribly. Maki held her hand and tried to comfort her, telling her that Kaiba was a jerk and she'd do better with out him. Serenity would sob and stop and sob more. ' he really hate me…' she taught to herself. ' he really does ' Her eyes weld up with tears as she sobbed more. Kaiba was gone and there was a whole in her heart. 'this isn't fair, not to me or even Duke. He shows me all of his love and all I can do is cry over Kaiba.' Serenity rubbed her eye dry.

"hey I'm going home now."

"want me to drive you?"

"no I need time to think."

"okay."

Serenity walked to the park. She looked up into the sky and trees. The trees where filled with colorful flowers. It was almost summer break. She had planned to work out and hopefully make him notice her in some way. She looked up at the clear blue sky, but her tears soon blurred it. She walked on and on. She reached her house. Joey and Mai where snuggling. Serenity ran stairs and cried more. 'Will I ever find my love?' That night she cried herself to sleep.

Review!


End file.
